The Pickle cures all
by Ukyoumon
Summary: When Miyako's married for her green card, an accidental affair occurs. Run Yamato!
1. It's on the Rocks

A/N:/ Well in this one Miyako has a bad day at work and decides that a 'few' drinks won't hurt. Long story You won't be bored!   
  
It was almost seven AM, and twenty two year old Miyako had accomplished her life long dream.   
  
She became a sound technician, lived in a nice apartment with her best friend and had great friends, was married, well sort of married...   
  
Her "husband" was a friend of hers that had asked her to marry him so he could live in America.  
  
Since Miyako was the only female he knew with a citizenship (besides Mimi) and wouldn't care if he married her, he asked her.  
  
Ken was in the Amazon studying something (Nobody wanted to ask...) as well as trying to straighten out.  
  
And had bumped into Chicos(Rosa) who had become a soccer coach. (Why was she there? You DON'T want to know...but you'll find out later anyway!)  
  
Miyako hadn't heard from him since last February, she didn't care though.  
  
He wasn't a very good friend. Back in 10th grade when Miyako was dating him he told her he was bisexual and that he was only dating her because she was boyish.   
  
This, obviously, made Miyako a tad uncomfortable and she decided to break up with him.   
  
There was only a year left until she could divorce her "Husband" and the two of them could go about their pointless lives.   
  
Because in America , where she was nightly boozed it up , you had to be married three years (and convince a really ugly lady with bad eyeliner , you love the MORON. Uhg) before you divorce, without the government Taking away your spouses Green Card.   
  
NOBODY can ever say Miyako isn't a good friend.   
  
'God, I'm so bored.'  
  
She thought.  
  
"Ready?" she asked as a figure gave her a thumbs up from behind sound proof glass. Miyako's fingers wrapped around a large yellow pair of head phones, she brought them up to her head and slipped them on.  
  
The woman behind the glass began singing a Rock-a-billy* tune.  
  
Miyako listened carefully and told her what to do. Then she busied herself with the equalizer, still wearing her headphones. The woman was doing a remix of the Donna's "It's on the rocks"   
  
// We're over and I'm all done Yeah it's time to have some real fun so I'm calling all my ladies we're gonna key your Mercedes   
  
Well you're the kinda guy who needs attention around the clock well you can't ever talk cause baby...   
  
it's on the rocks! Yeah it's on the rocks Well it's me you gotta detox Cause baby, it's on the rocks!   
  
Your luvin's like a car crash you're gone and I got whiplash  
  
Well you're the kinda guy who needs attention around the clock well you can't ever talk cause baby...   
  
it's on the rocks! Yeah it's on the rocks Well it's me you gotta detox Cause baby, it's on the rocks!   
  
You're a stain I can't get out I tried bleach and I tried shout I apologies for all the noise I just had to tell all the boys that you'd rather have a Mai Tai Than a tall glass of Bud Dry   
  
Well you're the kinda guy who needs attention around the clock well you can't ever talk cause baby...   
  
it's on the rocks! Yeah it's on the rocks Well it's me you gotta detox Cause baby, it's on the rocks! it's on the rocks, Yeah it's on the rocks!  
  
//  
  
The music stopped. The woman talked with Miyako for a few moments before leaving.  
  
Miyako sighed and put down her head phones.   
  
She glanced at the clock before flipping through a bunch of papers. She adjusted her purple tinted glasses. She was just checking her notes before leaving. She yawned stretching her arms as the phone began to ring .  
  
*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*  
  
*DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-A-LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
  
*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*  
  
She reached to answer the phone *Bump*   
  
she had accidentally bumped the computer and canceled her program.  
  
"Oh crap! It took three weeks to do this!!" she panicked Her fingers ran franticly across the keyboard checking to see if she had already saved it before she closed it, she didn't.   
  
She sunk back in her swivel chair,  
  
Sighing angrily and cursing, she smacked her hand down on a small table with her coffee on it. "Ahhh! @#%#$! Cuso Oban!* %#$!!" the boiling coffee had spilled all over her.  
  
She took off her glasses and wiped them off with a napkin.  
  
" Son of a...Mother...monkey f- crap face...."  
  
"I hate Friday..." she mumbled as she continued to wipe her glasses *click* she looked down, one of the lenses had popped out... She ran a hand through her drenched hair, wanting to pull it out, she stormed out of the room   
  
******************************  
  
She was still drenched from the coffee she had spilled as she stomped down the hall, her shoes making a loud Clack sound with each step she took.  
  
'Damn phone!' she thought bitterly.  
  
She again sighed angrily as she approached the elevator, tripping on her way in  
  
"I can't wait to get home." she said pushing the button labeled "one" with her index finger.  
  
She checked her watch as she paced around, 'why the hell is it taking so damn long?' she thought looking at the button panel.  
  
"Shit..." she said staring at the buttons.  
  
ALL of them were lit up. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?"   
  
she yelled trying to fix the buttons.   
  
"Calm down, missy." Miyako spun around to see where the voice had come from, apparently there was someone else in the elevator with her.  
  
"Can you help me?" she asked as the woman came closer. Miyako sensed something odd about her.  
  
"My name is Nichole." she smiled. "Nice to meet you..." Miyako said shaking her hand.   
  
"Now, not to be rude or anything but could you please help me?" she asked looking at Yoko desperately.  
  
The other girl fluttered her eyelashes, "Do You know how cute you look like that?" 'What the hell...?!' Miyako thought, backing away slightly.  
  
"Uhh...So, have any kids?" Miyako asked politely hoping Nichole  
  
would get the hint...  
  
'Please be straight' Miyako thought crossing her fingers,   
  
Yoko put her hand on Miyako's shoulder, "No."   
  
She said grinning.   
  
Miyako peeled Nichole  
  
hand off with a pale expression on her face.   
  
"  
  
I- uh... have to go now...." Miyako said calmly.  
  
"The elevator doesn't work."  
  
Nichole  
  
informed her.   
  
Miyako shuddered 'that's right...' she thought as she stepped back until she was as far away from Yoko as possible.  
  
The Elevator jerked to a stop sending both of them sprawling to the floor.  
  
Miyako brushed off her now dry skit, as the doors opened. Once in the hall she ran, "Wait M-" With out thinking, Miyako pushed trusty old Earl the perverted Janitor into Nichole  
  
...hoping she'd get uhm straightened out...  
  
Miyako and kept running   
  
She was heading for the stairs. *Slip- Splat*  
  
"$#%#$%!#$@^!Oban*!"  
  
Miyako continued to articulate*obscenities*as she pulled herself up off of the bleached tile floor.  
  
She smelled her sleeve, coffee AND bleach was not good she got up and continued to race towards the doorway,  
  
She was almost there! only three more feet and then- "Miyako! there you are!" a shrill voice called from behind her.   
  
"Aw! not now Heather I'm having a REALLY bad day!"   
  
She yelled as the cheery woman shoved some papers in her face.  
  
"I don't have time for this now!" she screeched.  
  
She turned around to look at Hitomi her face paled again Nichole  
  
was only a yard away.  
  
Miyako avoided eye contact and began talking to Heather, in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"So how' bout that weather eh?" she asked nervously as Nichole  
  
waved to her from the bottom of the stairs  
  
"I AM NOT A LESBIAN!!!!!" she yelled at Yoko, Heatherblinked at her. "What are you implying..." Said heather mother of two with a pregnant swelled belly and a hottie husband.  
  
Miyako ignored her "Bye Heather" She said bolting out the door.  
  
****************************  
  
"Miyako where are you going?"   
  
A man asked as she stormed towards her car.  
  
"Have Michael stay late!" she yelled as she got closer to her car. *Crack, thud!* Miyako was on the ground holding her ankle,   
  
"Stupid crappy shoes!" she said clutching the heel of her shoe.   
  
After ten minutes of Miyako cursing her shoes she finally managed to hobble over to her car.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with this freaking contraption?!?!"  
  
she bellowed as she continued to try and start the engine.  
  
Frustrated, she popped her hood and got out of the car.  
  
There was NO battery.  
  
She growled, grabbing the note from where the battery used to be, It said   
  
:Miyako-san, I had to borrow your battery because... well ask Hikari.   
  
I hope you aren't mad at me,   
  
your friend   
  
~Motomiya Daiskue.  
  
Miyako just about keeled over.  
  
"Things can NOT get any worse than this."   
  
she said, turning around to start walking.   
  
The sky had darkened, *plip* "Ara?" Miyako looked up at the sky,  
  
"At least It'll be a light rain."  
  
she said aloud as she continued on her way home.  
  
As if on Q it started pouring down rain.   
  
"Just shoot me."   
  
she mumbled, walking down a familiar street.  
  
She stopped in front of a restaurant, there was a bar entrance in the back.   
  
"I.Need.Beer." She said bluntly,   
  
'If I learned anything from the Digiworld experience It's that Booze solves everything.'   
  
she thought as she walked around to the back.  
  
She got a chill upon entering the building.  
  
Shaking it off, she walked over to the bar tender,   
  
"Hey, can I have a bud light and a-" she paused and turned to see a familiar face sitting two stools away from her,  
  
the bar tender took the hint and went to get her bud light  
  
"Koushiro?" she asked grabbing the stool next to him, it was nice to see a familiar face for once.   
  
He turned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey," He said, noticing the stressed look on Miyako's face he grew concerned.  
  
"What happened?" He asked while ordering some more booze.   
  
"Lets just say I had a bad day at work."   
  
She said taking a sip from his glass since hers didn't arrive yet. ' -_-v That's mine...'   
  
Koushiro thought as he watched her finish off twelve ounces. He ordered some more.   
  
While she paid for her Bud light  
  
"What was so bad about your day?"  
  
he asked looking at her. "Let's see," she said finishing off her Bud, "First I screwed up on three weeks of work..."   
  
she began reaching for his glass   
  
"I'll buy you a new one just as long as you stop swiping mine."   
  
he said holding his glass away from her.  
  
She looked at him, and smiled.   
  
"Thanks, say your a smart person right? What do you think came first the chicken or the egg?"   
  
"The egg." he said sliding her glass over to her side.   
  
"But there had to be a chicken to lay the egg." She said practically inhaling her drink.  
  
Koushiro nodded, setting down his glass he rubbed his chin.  
  
"But the chicken had to come from and egg Miyako."   
  
he said as Miyako grabbed his glass and began drinking again.  
  
"Don't-" Koushiro paused, he was getting a call on his cell phone.  
  
"Be right black, I mean back." he said turning away from the drunken woman for a moment.  
  
While the drunk Koushiro was yakking away on the phone Miyako was finishing off his drink.   
  
"Your getting germs all over it...GIRL germs."  
  
Miyako looked up to see Koushiro's disappointed face.  
  
"So?" She said giving the glass back to him.  
  
He shrugged and sat down.   
  
"But a chicken had to lay the egg that the other chicken came from. But where did the first chicken come from?"  
  
Miyako questioned while Koushiro went over it in his mind.  
  
"A Chicken wouldn't be able to hatch from an egg much less even form with out a rooster. So there can't just be hens."   
  
Miyako thought for a moment.   
  
"But where did the rooster and the chicken come from?"   
  
he said as she continued to stare. "So what do think came first, the chicken or the egg?"  
  
The bar tender was interrupted by a disgruntled waiter  
  
.  
  
"What's wrong?'  
  
The bar tender asked. As the waiter tapped his foot  
  
"Those drunks are disturbing a nine-year-old's birthday party! now get them out before we get complaints!"   
  
he said angrily.   
  
"Ok, ok don't have a cow."   
  
Miyako raised her eyebrows. " Weird country, dough and cows are currency evidently. I mean I HEAR it al the time, DON'T have a cow, maybe it means don't charge for over time?" Koushiro shrugged.  
  
"Uhh... excuse me you two, but you have to leave."  
  
She said tapping Miyako on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you mind?" Miyako asked slightly annoyed.   
  
"We're trying to have an IMPORTANT discussion." Koushiro said cutting in.  
  
The bar tender adjusted her bandana and leaned forward,   
  
she narrowed her eyes as she explained what the waiter had said.  
  
*********************************************   
  
"Aish! why couldn't we have stopped somewhere ELSE to use the phone?! Hello, are you listening to me Daiskue We're barely old enough to be here!"  
  
Hikari yelled as Daiskue put his hand up, "Shh! It's ringing."  
  
he said. pressing his ear against the receiver.   
  
Hikari rolled her eyes and looked around. "Hey Daiskue-kun look!"   
  
she said wrenching on his arm. He turned around,   
  
a annoyed look etched upon his face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked looking in the direction her gloved hand was pointing.  
  
"So? It's Koushiro-san and Miyako. What's yer' point?"  
  
he asked looking at her puzzled.   
  
"Don't they seem wasted to you?" she asked still looking at the drunk pair.  
  
"What's wrong with some friends getting a little tipsy?"  
  
He asked looking at the confused Hikari.  
  
"Nothing I guess, Maybe I was just being paranoid." she said, turning back to Daiskue.   
  
"See, I was right." Daiskue said smiling proudly.  
  
Hikari walked ahead of him as he held the door.   
  
As Hikari was walking through Daiskue looked back to where Miyako and Koushiro were sitting but only saw two empty stools and alot of empty bottles.  
  
'Where'd they go?...' he thought as Hikari pulled him outside into the cool night air.   
  
Review!  
  
************* 


	2. The morning after

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own Digimon or any songs in this fic blah, blah, blah.  
  
Ukyoumon AKA the Author: ready for another chapter? I am. Anyway puh-leez read and Review.  
  
Notes: In the Last chapter you may have seen me refer to Nichole as Yoko once or twice. Eh ^_^ I was originally going to set this in Japan, but I remembered that you can only do the whole Green Card thing in America, so sorry!  
  
Golden sunbeams danced gracefully on a large dark blue comforter.   
  
Miyako pulled the comforter up under her chin and turned to her other side.  
  
The rising sun forced her to wake up.   
  
She rubbed her eyes and stirred a little, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
It was Saturday and she didn't have work that meant she could sleep in.  
  
  
  
Her eyes opened instantly, when she heard something.   
  
'A cat....?' she thought slowly moving the covers away from her face.  
  
She almost yelled when she saw the rather large lump in the covers beside her.  
  
Instead of yelling she put the covers back over her head and hoped whoever it was would get up and go away but it didn't instead it stirred.  
  
Miyako guessed whoever it was,  
  
  
  
was wondering the same thing because he said   
  
"Dog... wait I don't have a dog." She gasped, it was Koushiro or at least it sounded like him.  
  
Miyako tried not to jump up and run out of the room because there was a chance that she could be mistaken for a pillow or something.   
  
"Miyako...?" she held her breath, she heard him sigh. "Miyako I can see your hair, what are you doing here?"  
  
There was a pause. Koushiro paused...because obviously he's kinda a dumbass.  
  
Miyako paused because she was reassessing the situation. MAYBE they hadn't had wild drunken monkey sex.  
  
She looked under the covers and saw her socks were still on...'Whoa look at that...' She thought. 'I guess being so short when he was young didn't affect him.'   
  
" Miyako you said that out loud." She turned over and covered her blushing face with a pillow.  
  
"Well I see you're also Naked." He said as she felt the Blankets move. She kicked him. "KOUSHIRO!"  
  
Tug. Rip. THUMP. THWACK.  
  
Koushiro had fallen off the bed, and taken the blankets and sheets...and Miyako with him.  
  
Maybe kicking him off the bed wasn't a good idea. " OFF.ME.NOW YOU TEMPTRESS!"  
  
*slap*  
  
Rip.  
  
Miyako had a sheet wrapped around herself. She was also blushing scarlet. She was mostly blushing because of the uhm...rear view.  
  
" Stop ogling me Miyako!" Miyako kicked him. " Hot American girls don't look at scrawny assed computer geeks." She said, as she laid back on his bed and rolled over.  
  
Koushiro fashioned a...large blanket loin cloth and stood up. " Temptress isn't an insult..." Miyako remained with her back to him and her head on his man pillow.  
  
Getting GIRL germs on it.  
  
" Fine whatever, get out." Miyako snuggled into his pillow.  
  
"This is MY house!" Miyako yawned then sat up.  
  
The sheet was rather tight around her chest, Koushiro knew this was some part of a plot, for Izumi lovin'. " That means I'm the guest then. Make me coffee...and toast. FRENCH toast." Suddenly Miyako remembered everything.  
  
She jumped off the bed as Koushiro started to protest and grabbed her cell phone...while being buck ass naked. " If you don't, I'll call your MOM, and tell her you invited me over and were not a gracious host!"  
  
Frankly Koushiro could care less about his mother while Miyako was jumping across the room naked. His mind was on other things. (KEN is the gay one)  
  
But as soon as his mommy was mentioned , the power of nakedness was no more.  
  
" Why the hell do you have my mother's home phone number?!" Miyako rolled her eyes. " It the same as your old number." Koushiro walked towards her to look at the phone .  
  
He looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Miyako, I moved out six years ago, why do you still have my number , and god you're naked!" He tossed her one of his shirts.  
  
" Yes boy genius, we are both naked, could you adjust that blanket to the left? I don't the WHOLE world saw your ass cheek." She smiled as he turned around and she put her-his shirt on.  
  
" You shouldn't say ass." Miyako rolled her eyes. " You shouldn't seduce innocent American citizens and then yell at them the morning after. You won't get laid a whole lot." Miyako looked behind the head board and picked her under wear up.  
  
Koushiro felt like a lecher*.  
  
(A/n: The definition of a lecher[according to Shojo Angel] Is a nasty old pervert man...who needs to be kicked and become somebody's girlfriend...in the state Penn...ahem thank you Shojo for the definition!)  
  
He quickly recovered as he noticed she was fully clothed and he was still standing in his...loin "cloth".  
  
How OFTEN did she do this?  
  
" You sure got dressed quick..." Miyako raised her purple eyebrow.  
  
"...What's wrong with that?" She asked while picking up Koushiro's clothes and tossing them at him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. when your done make me coffee and French toast them I'll leave." She said walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
It didn't bother him. No not at all. He was only bothered that she was STILL in his house.  
  
...he wasn't at all worried that the little girl he had met 10 years ago , was a hussy, a very developed hussy...OTHER (icky) American men had probably...EW.  
  
That just freaked him out...he would have to make sure that didn't happen again-any time soon anyway...  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Getting HUNGRY..."   
  
Groan.  
  
//On the other side of the door//  
  
Slut. Slut. Sluuuuuuuuuuuut. SHUT UP shoulder angel!   
  
Seriously, what DID your older sister tell you when you moved here?   
  
Oh you mean the one with Orange hair and a nose ring?  
  
YES her. WHAT did she say?  
  
M:...I get crazy when I'm boozed up...but uh well coordinated...  
  
SA: That's right, while I know how much fun you had last night, you could get PREGGERS...  
  
SD: We did have fun last night didn't we? Heh.  
  
SA: Be quiet shoulder devil!  
  
SD: I mean for a smart guy it seems like he got around...  
  
SD: HA HA Angel is blushing!  
  
SD: Ohh Miyako not you too!  
  
M:...I guess he goes with alot of other girls...oh KAMI what if he has a girlfriend?!  
  
SA:...Or a wife, and seven kids...  
  
SD: Woohoo! We're home wreckers!  
  
SA:...*sob*  
  
M:...other girls have had their greasy hands on Kou-kun...  
  
SA:...I'm sure not TOO many girls Miyako-San  
  
SD: WEll not TOO little, man. You should tell him he rocked your-  
  
Sa:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO! NO! NO! NO ! Miyako, don't say that!  
  
M: DUH...Kami  
  
SD: Yeah the dork might get mad...he sure is taking his time...  
  
All: *Tummy grumble*   
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Getting HUNGRY!"  
  
  
  
K: Groan.  
  
SD: What does he have to groan about?  
  
There was a THUMP.  
  
Koushiro had fallen over.  
  
STILL in his loin blanket.  
  
Miyako opened the door in a hurry.  
  
*THAWACK*  
  
M: 7_7'  
  
MSD: .;  
  
MSA: O_O;  
  
K: @_@;  
  
" ...I just knocked him out, shat."  
  
MSA: You should put some ice on that he may get brain damage...  
  
MSD: HEY! Thats an idea!  
  
MSA+ M:...How?  
  
MSD: He may forget what happened!  
  
M: Okay DAISUKE , what OTHER brilliant plans do you have? That only happens in KIDS SHOWS.  
  
MSD:...That hurt. *sniff* Bitch.  
  
MSA: (hugging Shoulder Devil) that WAS a bit out of hand...  
  
M:...It was STUPID. I'm leaving a note saying sorry.  
  
MSD : Sorry you caused him brain damage?  
  
M: Okay that's it BE GONE!   
  
*poof*  
  
Miyako started writing him a note. then she remembered something. HER ROOMMATE. Shit.  
  
She had to get home.  
  
Ukyoumon: Sorry you have to wait until the next chapter to find out if she sees him again.  
  
And who her roommate is, and don't forget Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru! I mean... Uhhh....Jou, no Taichi!...wait no Jou!.... bye! !!!!WARINING: Takeru bashing ahead.... *hides from rabid fangirls w/ pitchforks and boards with nails in them* also YAMATO, Daisuke, Hikari (hides in bomb shelter)...and a bit of Sora bashing, BUT in a humor fic everyone gets bashed (and I mean everyone, your CAT isn't safe) So I'm not picking on anybody... 


	3. The bus

Disclaimer: I don't own em' ya hear?  
  
'Damn, I bet Jun's going to kill me in my sleep. How am I going to get home without walking?'   
  
Miyako thought while walking through the hall.   
  
Moments ago she had left Kou's apartment, and was making her way home to face the wrath of Jun Motomiya.  
  
"I can't walk anywhere in this Cold. Ugh, that means I'll have to take the bus. Great." Miyako HATED buses.   
  
'They're noisy, they smell, they're ALWAYS late and the people on the bus are ALWAYS weird, scary, or just plain nuts.'   
  
She thought bitterly while making her way out of the boring apartment building.   
  
**********************************  
  
"A BUS?!" Hikari had literally screamed in Daiskue's ear.   
  
Daiskue rolled his eyes, "Yes, Hikari, a bus. Do you want to go back to Japan or stay here?"   
  
Hikari sighed, "Stay here." She said touching one of the seats, then quickly removing her now contaminated hand.   
  
she sniffed.  
  
Daisuke sighed and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"don't worry, you'll feel better soon...I'm sure T.P. didn't mean to be such a dork." Hikari snuggled into his shoulder.  
  
"I hate blondes..."  
  
Daisuke , being the good guy he was, decided that professing his true feelings and agreeing with her was not responsible.  
  
"Well don't worry, we'll find this Paul Bunyun guy that man told us to find, and we'll get our money back."  
  
Hikari nodded.  
  
"Yes the man in the Orange jumpsuit sure was nice to tell us where to find his friend." Poor gullible Japanese kids...  
  
"So all we have to do is find 123 Sesame street and get directions to Smallville Kansas!"   
  
Hikari and Daisuke never were too bright...  
  
The bus stopped, and a familiar purple haired woman got on the bus.  
  
******************  
  
"Miyako!" Miyako jumped back about two feet as Hikari hugged her.   
  
"...Hikari," Miyako was happy to see her Jogress partner again,   
  
"What are you doing here?" Miyako asked, she actually wanted to know.  
  
"Well... you see, we came here because."   
  
Daiskue stepped in to finish what Hikari was struggling to say to Miyako.  
  
"Takeru and Hikari broke up. There was a big fight. Hikari and I came to America so we wouldn't have to talk with Takeru or anyone else. We never thought that we'd meet you here."   
  
Daiskue finished the last sentence quickly, because it looked like Miyako had just remembered her car.   
  
"Hikari, where's my car battery?" Miyako asked now afraid of what Hikari and Daiskue may have done to her batter.   
  
She didn't really want it back now.   
  
"There was this guy wearing orange, we're helping him find his friend Paul, and Paul will help us get our money back."  
  
Hikari continued to talk.  
  
"In order for us to find out where Paul was we had to give the man in orange a car battery so he could make moon shine."  
  
Miyako just nodded along,   
  
  
  
"Though I don't know what moon shine is, the man in orange was very helpful. And now were looking for 123 sesame street, then we'll get directions for Smallville Kansas!"  
  
Miyako blinked, "Yeah...Okay. Well, Good luck with that." She said brushing past Hikari and greeting Daiskue.  
  
"How have you been Miyako?" He asked not really caring.   
  
Miyako sighed, "Ok, Jun's gonna KILL me though. "   
  
Daiskue laughed, "What'd ya' do?"  
  
"It's a LONG story, Dai."  
  
Daiskue got the hint, and asked no more questions about Miyako and his sister.   
  
*********************  
  
I know it's short so sue me!  
  
Read and review! Or your cat/pet gets it! *Just Kidding* 


	4. Guess who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did...well maybe it would best to not divulge my plans...  
  
anything in " quotes marks like these" is in Japanese. [ Anything in these Brackets is in English] also 'anything in these marks, means THOUGHTS  
  
Last time on The pickle : Miyako was leaving Koushiro's apartment after partaking in a drunken ...activity the pervious night. as she makes a speedy get away, who should she meet but Hikari and Daisuke! On the metro bus! (ew...) after finding out they had been tricked by a convict, into stealing her car battery so he could make bootleg alcohol with it, she decided not to get involved and continue on home to her roommate Jun!   
  
On with the Story!  
  
Miyako had switched buses long ago, but gave Hikari and Daisuke her phone number , and code to get past the gate at her house. Feeling slightly better , about helping the two former digidestined, she checked to make sure she hadn't lost her wallet.  
  
She recapped the events of the last 24 hours. she looked at her watch. 9:47 AM. Okay 24 hours ago was the beginning of her bad day. BEGINNING. No lesbian co-workers had professed love yet...okay it wasn't love it was a come on.  
  
No spilt coffee all over the sound board. No getting smashed, and then "shagging" with a former crush. She decided she'd take somebody with her next time she got hammered. Because NOT getting hammered wasn't an option.   
  
Maybe some nice rum. Mmmm. Or Sake*. Naw she'd have to be sober when she went to work. she almost missed her 'stop', but pulled the cord in time. As she waited, she realized with a groan that her shirt was inside out.  
  
  
  
The bus came to a complete stop , and she descended from the diesel nightmare. Then she realized another thing about her state of dress. She STILL had one high heel with the heel snapped off.  
  
she limped along the side walk. A few girls in uniforms walked past her. They appeared to be around 8-11 years old. They started whispering. Miyako glared at them...mentally because they were walking in opposite directions.   
  
She took a moment to look around the residential area she, Jun and their other housemate occupied. Mowed lawns. Greek symbols above porches...wait a minute. Greek symbols? Oh no! This wasn't her neighborhood, this was one of those half frat & sorority, Half residential places!  
  
She cursed the Shinto gods , Buddha , and any Chinese gods she could remember for good measure as she walked over to the phone booth. She hated calling collect.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
After being laughed out of a gas station or two Hikari and Daisuke realized that they had been duped. after finding the Japanese Embassy , the Ambassador lectured them , and informed them that they could take the citizenship test if they wanted, but that was the only way they could stay in America for longer than another week.  
  
They were considered Illegal aliens. Hikari raised her eyebrows. " Why can't we vacation here for more than a few weeks?" She asked, rather annoyed, still, form finding out about their "friend" in the orange. " Ms. Yagami it's HARDLY a vacation when you've been here for three weeks. The test is next week." He handed her the necessary papers.   
  
She was also given instructions on where she could find materials for studying the test.  
  
Daisuke was asleep in his chair.   
  
She nudged him , and bowed to ambassador Kinomoto as Daisuke groggily woke up and followed her.  
  
She pulled her pink shirt down over a bit of exposed tummy as they left the office. Daisuke stretched and yawned. his shirt lifting up as Hikari pulled hers down. He was fit, in a lean skinny boy kinda way.  
  
He made a smacking sound in his mouth , and his sneakers squeaked on the tile floor. " So do we get diplomatic immunity ?" Hikari shook her head. " Nope, we have to study for a test to become American before our time here runs out." Daisuke blinked. His English was Better than hers. So he really wouldn't have a problem.  
  
" Oh." He said. " Okay." He didn't even hint that maybe they could go back to Japan and resume high school there. Despite his usual behavior, Daisuke was not a guy who liked conflict. So he took a look at the papers. His parents would understand, they'd wanted him to see Jun anyway.  
  
Hikari's family would be different. Of course the Ambassador had left messages for them, but when he was showed the written permission of their parents he backed off...but they WERE 18. They were now adults.  
  
They were now strolling through a shopping district. Hikari looked a her watch. It was...5 am?! Okay it was still set on Japan time.  
  
Hikari slumped onto a bench. " We have no money. No car , and we're lost. I'm sorry I dragged you into this Daisuke." His hands were in his pockets. His pants had alot of pockets. " Well I'm the one who lost the Credit card. Come on we have some change, lets go get some breakfast." He nudged her arm.  
  
She smiled a tiny smile, but looked greatly depressed.   
  
~*10 min later*~  
  
10:04  
  
" What do you mean it was in your pocket the WHOLE time?!" Hikari was not happy.   
  
" My pants have ALOT of pockets okay?!" Hikari "hmpfed" and bit into her cinnamon roll. At least he'd found Tai's Card. Glorious international credit.  
  
Hikari's face lit up, snatching the card away from him. Mumbling something about 'forgiven' , as she stroked the card.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She asked while Daiskue stopped looking at her like she was power mad.   
  
"I won't do anything stupid. This is ME your looking at, perfect angelic Yagami Hikari!"  
  
Hikari sounded   
  
Daiskue didn't believe her when she said she wouldn't do anything stupid but nodded anyways.   
  
*********************************************  
  
"Miyako!" Jun obviously wasn't happy to see her purple haired room/house mate.   
  
"I- Umm... Uh" Miyako was out of words, and now she was standing in front of Jun with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Spurting out umm's and stuttering.   
  
' Just GREAT Miyako, REAL smooth.' She thought as Jun's patience grew thin.   
  
"I... spent the night at a friends house." Miyako said pushing past Jun, After all it was SORT of true, Koushiro WAS a friend, But now what was he? 'Otobiki...?" Miyako shook her head to perish the thought.   
  
She NEVER wanted to see his face again!   
  
Plus she had a husband, who married her for her green card. Plus ol' Blondie wasn't around much... What was she thinking! She was thinking like a middle aged house wife with a crush on her YOGA instructor.   
  
  
  
Miyako brought her right hand to her forehead.   
  
"Headache?" Jun asked with as little sympathy as possible.  
  
"Hangover." Miyako said walking to her room.  
  
Jun sighed. Just as she walked into the kitchen there was a knock on the door.   
  
She opened it, then slammed it shut.   
  
"oww, GAWD Jun do you STILL hate   
  
me?"   
  
"YES" She said slamming the door,   
  
R+R 


	5. Yamato's here

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did...well maybe it would best to not divulge my plans...  
  
anything in " quotes marks like these" is in Japanese. [ Anything in these Brackets is in English] also 'anything in these marks, means THOUGHTS  
  
Last time on The pickle : Miyako arrives home to an Angry house mate. then who should appear but an old friend, can you guess who?  
  
Yamato put his foot in the door in an attempt to stop his mortal enemy from shutting it again.   
  
He would very soon regret it. "Do we HAVE to fight EVERY time I come over!?"   
  
Jun's glare got icier.   
  
"The only time you ever come over is when you screw up and need Miyako to fix it or you need a place to crash! Feh! Some child of FRIENDSHIP. I am SO glad you two are divorcing in January!"   
  
She said before slamming his foot in the door purposely.   
  
"As am I..." he said trying not to think about his most likely broken foot.  
  
Yamato heard laughter behind him. He DIDIN'T want to know who was coming up behind him.  
  
But he turned around anyway. "How long will it be until she forgives you for that little 'Incident' Yamato-kun?"   
  
Yamato said a curse and turned around, praying that it was NOT who he thought it was.  
  
Prying his foot from the door.   
  
It WAS Mimi. "What are YOU doing here Tachikawa-KUN." Mimi smiled then stuck up her middle finger.   
  
"Moving in. New York was boring. " She said walking past him and knocking lightly on the door. Yamato huffed and stomped his foot, accidentally the sprained one...  
  
"...What room are you going to be living in?" He asked trying to sound less angry.  
  
"Your room. Miyako said you never use it anyway." She said looking over her shoulder as Jun happily opened the door for her. "GREAT a house full of un-cute and un-sexy chicks."   
  
Yamato said sticking his hands in his pockets, he headed towards town, he needed coffee or beer....  
  
*******************************************  
  
'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit , shit , shit....shit....DAMMIT!' Koushiro ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"What if she's..." [PREGNANT?!!?] This caused alot of people to turn their heads.   
  
After all in South Dakota, Asians don't usually scream Pregnant in the middle of a truck stop diner.   
  
[Damn foreigners] a balding man muttered before returning to his chicken fried steak.   
  
Koushiro paid the bill and decided to go and find Miyako, so he could apologize.   
  
He had found one of her business cards and was going to call her office and get her home number.   
  
*  
  
It had started raining when he got in the car, After finding the nearest pay phone he got out of the car and ran to   
  
the booth, he ran so he wouldn't get wet. He didn't notice that there was someone inside.   
  
[I'm almost done.] the blonde muttered as Koushiro approached the small booth. If it wasn't for Yamato Stepping aside Koushiro would have hit him in the face with a door.  
  
Koushiro didn't notice that it was Yamato that was still standing in the booth while Koushiro dialed the number.  
  
' Why is this guy still here?' Koushiro thought glancing over his shoulder, 'He's probably just waiting until the rain stops' He thought while pressing the last digit in the phone number.   
  
There was no answer. "Damn" He said putting the phone back .  
  
"Are visiting someone too?" Koushiro turned around and smiled, he hadn't seen Yamato in a long time.   
  
"Kind of, I was here on a business trip, And I decided that working for Microsoft wasn't really a... Fulfilling job so I'll be working as a program designer for-." Koushiro was cut off by Yamato and a good thing too because  
  
Koushiro had lied, he didn't quit, he was fired due to the.. noodle incident, No one could prove that he did it!. And he had planned on going back to Japan and try to get his job back.   
  
"So, I go there and Mimi's there, and their all mad at me. So I think I'll..." Yamato stopped talking. He had noticed that Koushiro wasn't listening.   
  
Koushiro blinked at him, "What?" Yamato sighed and Koushiro rolled his eyes, "Fine. What can I do to make up for not listening to you complain about Jun?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Yamato grinned, "Let me stay with you for a while until I find a reasonably priced apartment." Koushiro folded his arms.  
  
"I was kidding, and you have money. So go over to a holiday inn and ret a room until, wait I thought you HAD a house?"   
  
" I TOLD you Mimi stole my room. Are you going to let me stay with you or not?... I also need a ride. I uhhh.... lost my car..." Koushiro gave him a weird look. then sighed.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Yamato grinned.   
  
"Just DON'T ruin my apartment." Koushiro said as they got in the car.   
  
"Okay. Can I make waffles?" Koushiro was silent.   
  
"What? I like waffles." Yamato said twiddling his thumbs.   
  
"What ever." Yamato smiled. "That's a yes right?"   
  
"Yes." Koushiro said starting the car.   
  
"Great. Where are we going?" Yamato asked adjusting the seat.   
  
"Where does Miyako live?"   
  
Yamato made an annoyed face.   
  
"I just left there why do you wanna go visit Amazons?"   
  
Koushiro sat back in hi seat and shifted the gear from Park to Drive.   
  
"I have to apologize." He said as they got on the road.   
  
Yamato was quiet for a minute. "Turn here." he said pointing to a highway.   
  
"Keep to the right and you'll end up right in her neighborhood.... What do you have to apologize for?"   
  
Koushiro hesitated before answering.   
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
********************************  
  
R+R please!   
  
. 


	6. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did...well, maybe it would best to not divulge my plans...

Yamato stretched and looked over at Koushiro. "...Can you tell me now?" 

He asked as they neared the modest neighborhood. Koushiro wore an unhappy look. 

"No Yamato." He said pulling down the visor to block the sunlight. 

"How' bout now?"

"God dammit! I told you NO!"

Yamato frowned, then smiled, "Okay! Then I'll guess!" 

Koushiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do that Ishida." he muttered. 

"Did you forget her birthday?" Yamato asked rubbing his chin. Koushiro shook his head. 

"Her house is the third on the left. Did you....run over her cat-wait she doesn't have a cat. does she?" 

Koushiro rolled his eyes as Yamato kept guessing. 'I hope she'll accept my apology...' Koushiro switched the gear to Park, looking down at the note in his hand. He looked over at Yamato who was still Guessing. 

"Did you buy her a purple monkey dishwasher?!" He asked in horror. Koushiro began to twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!?!" Yamato blinked. "Ooooh....It's something serious isn't it? *Gasp* you gave her drugs!"

Koushiro narrowed his eyes and got out of the car to prevent himself from killing Yamato and of course he had to apologize to the all merciful Capitol Above The Well* 

(A/N: Capitol above the well is the meaning of Miyako's name in Japanese. In fact Miyako literally means Capitol.)

**********************************

Miyako stepped out of the shower, sighing, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to find some different clothes. She heard knocking on the door.

"Jun! get the door! I'll be down in a minute!" Jun did as Miyako said and opened the door. 

"I swear if that's you Yamato I'll literally HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!!!" She didn't see Yamato, instead she saw Koushiro. 

"Oh...Hi. How have you been?" She asked giggling and twiddling her fingers. 

She nor Koushiro noticed Yamato had decided he wouldn't stay in the car. He had been standing behind Koushiro while Jun proclaimed her _Affection _towards Yamato. 

Miyako came down the stairs wearing a grey half-spaghetti string top , black pants and a different pair of purple tinted glasses. Her brown eyes flashed with anger and guilt when she saw Koushiro. 

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with dark colored pants. 

Jun who had changed shortly after she sprained Yamato's foot wore a camouflage strapless dress that came 3 inches above the knee, A grey sweat coat and her short spiky hair was down, still the Motomiya Maroon color. 

Koushiro scratched the back of his neck, "Miyako-chan. Can we talk?" He turned and saw Jun with Yamato sneaking into the living room behind her. 

"...In private?" He asked reading Jun's _Aha! so YOUR the one!_ look. Miyako nodded. 

"Sure." She had Koushiro come into the kitchen and sit down. "Ok." He followed her into the kitchen. He was annoyed that Jun seemed to be following him. "Yamato is sneaking around in the living room Jun."

Her eyes took a malicious glint , as he heard Matt start to sob. Jun smiled. "Hey. Would you like some tea Yamada-kun?" Yamato or known in America as 'Matt' stopped sobbing and looked up at the smiling Motomiya. 

"...Sure! Thanks alot Jun!" Jun smiled and disappeared into the kitchen to get some _Tea_.

******

Koushiro fiddled with the end of the table cloth. "I'm sorry about...you know...uh last night."

Miyako shot a careless look and yawned. "That's nice I'm going to sleep. Bye." 

Koushiro blinked "That's it? don't YOU have something to say sorry about?!" 

Miyako thought. "No. Oh wait I got drunk, I'd better repent." Miyako then rolled her eyes. 

"Drinking isn't a sin. At least not in Shinto-Buddhism." she said getting up as Jun bounced into the room. 

"Jun, what are you doing?" 

Jun picked up the tea kettle and poured a cup of peppermint then reaching under the sink pulled out the rat poison. She whistled the tune to Target as she grinded up the small green pellets into powder. 

"Your tea is done." She said with an evil grin. Miyako watched Jun go into the living room she picked up the phone that had 911 on speed dial. 

************

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Names that are also words. Names with two meanings. 

DIRECT TRANSLATION---Most of these aren't what they're names actually are. Ex: You now the name Sally sounds and is spelled like Ally or Rally? So if you see something weird It's ok. 

companion ---Ryo (Kinda fitting)

trimmings ----Mimi

Road ---Michi

Maki--- volume 

Miyako---Capital

Juri---receipt 

Hikari---Light

Izumi-- spring (gee)

Kou-- term 

Shiro--Intestine

Tachi Ka wa--- mansion good story 

Aki Ya Ma ---- former name of Hiroshima prefecture question mark rub, scrape 

Ya Ga Mi ---- question mark moth three 

Names that are just names

Hirokazu

Kenta

Ruki

Notes:

A Mysterious Girl! Carrying a Miracle, Dobermon. Takato's view on Dobermon? 

ONTOP ON VISOR THERE IS A 

LIST CALL THE NUMBERS ON LIST BETWEEN 9:AM 11:AM 


	7. Chicos and Ken's super fun meeting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did...well, maybe it would best to not divulge my plans...

Yamato stretched and looked over at Koushiro. "...Can you tell me now?" 

He asked as they neared the modest neighborhood. Koushiro wore an unhappy look. 

"No Yamato." He said pulling down the visor to block the sunlight. 

"How' bout now?"

"God dammit! I told you NO!"

Yamato frowned, then smiled, "Okay! Then I'll guess!" 

Koushiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do that Ishida." he muttered. 

"Did you forget her birthday?" Yamato asked rubbing his chin. Koushiro shook his head. 

"Her house is the third on the left. Did you....run over her cat-wait she doesn't have a cat. does she?" 

Koushiro rolled his eyes as Yamato kept guessing. 'I hope she'll accept my apology...' Koushiro switched the gear to Park, looking down at the note in his hand. He looked over at Yamato who was still Guessing. 

"Did you buy her a purple monkey dishwasher?!" He asked in horror. Koushiro began to twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!?!" Yamato blinked. "Ooooh....It's something serious isn't it? *Gasp* you gave her drugs!"

Koushiro narrowed his eyes and got out of the car to prevent himself from killing Yamato and of course he had to apologize to the all merciful Capitol Above The Well* 

(A/N: Capitol above the well is the meaning of Miyako's name in Japanese. In fact Miyako literally means Capitol.)

**********************************

Miyako stepped out of the shower, sighing, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to find some different clothes. She heard knocking on the door.

"Jun! get the door! I'll be down in a minute!" Jun did as Miyako said and opened the door. 

"I swear if that's you Yamato I'll literally HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!!!" She didn't see Yamato, instead she saw Koushiro. 

"Oh...Hi. How have you been?" She asked giggling and twiddling her fingers. 

She nor Koushiro noticed Yamato had decided he wouldn't stay in the car. He had been standing behind Koushiro while Jun proclaimed her _Affection _towards Yamato. 

Miyako came down the stairs wearing a grey half-spaghetti string top , black pants and a different pair of purple tinted glasses. Her brown eyes flashed with anger and guilt when she saw Koushiro. 

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with dark colored pants. 

Jun who had changed shortly after she sprained Yamato's foot wore a camouflage strapless dress that came 3 inches above the knee, A grey sweat coat and her short spiky hair was down, still the Motomiya Maroon color. 

Koushiro scratched the back of his neck, "Miyako-chan. Can we talk?" He turned and saw Jun with Yamato sneaking into the living room behind her. 

"...In private?" He asked reading Jun's _Aha! so YOUR the one!_ look. Miyako nodded. 

"Sure." She had Koushiro come into the kitchen and sit down. "Ok." He followed her into the kitchen. He was annoyed that Jun seemed to be following him. "Yamato is sneaking around in the living room Jun."

Her eyes took a malicious glint , as he heard Matt start to sob. Jun smiled. "Hey. Would you like some tea Yamada-kun?" Yamato or known in America as 'Matt' stopped sobbing and looked up at the smiling Motomiya. 

"...Sure! Thanks alot Jun!" Jun smiled and disappeared into the kitchen to get some _Tea_.

******

Koushiro fiddled with the end of the table cloth. "I'm sorry about...you know...uh last night."

Miyako shot a careless look and yawned. "That's nice I'm going to sleep. Bye." 

Koushiro blinked "That's it? don't YOU have something to say sorry about?!" 

Miyako thought. "No. Oh wait I got drunk, I'd better repent." Miyako then rolled her eyes. 

"Drinking isn't a sin. At least not in Shinto-Buddhism." she said getting up as Jun bounced into the room. 

"Jun, what are you doing?" 

Jun picked up the tea kettle and poured a cup of peppermint then reaching under the sink pulled out the rat poison. She whistled the tune to Target as she grinded up the small green pellets into powder. 

"Your tea is done." She said with an evil grin. Miyako watched Jun go into the living room she picked up the phone that had 911 on speed dial. 

************

Yamato took his tea and stared at it. "Jun, why are you being so nice?" Jun tried to hide her hysterical laughter.

"I've deiced that it's better to forgive and forget." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Yamato smelled the tea and laughed. 

"Good try, but you should try and get rid of the smell, I've been poisoned before. But other than the odd smell and the pieces of rat pellets on the bottom of the cup. Good job. Use a darker tea next time."

Jun sighed, "I was so close..." Yamato patted her shoulder as she brought her hand up to her mouth in grief. 

"There there Jun, you'll kill me sooner or later. I have to sleep sometime right?" Jun stopped sobbing, "..Your staying with Izumi san right, where does he live?" 

Yamato nodded, thought the Yamada comment always annoyed him he didn't want her even more pissed off at him, or she might toss him in a wood chipper! 

After five minutes of awkward silence Yamato and Jun decided to check on Koushiro and Miyako, "Soo...THAT'S what happened." Yamato said wide eyed at Jun's information. Jun nodded. "Of course I'm sure they'll solve this problem...like adults and not like you who'd just run like a gazelle to the nearest air port." 

Yamato nodded and averted his glare, Jun pushed the door open. "Yah, they're mature. They'll figure it out." He said looking over her shoulder.

Jun and Yamato stopped and lost all hope when they saw that Miyako and Koushiro were behaving like children, that was ALMOST as bad as what Yamato would do. 

"It's YOUR fault not mine!" Miyako said for the millionth time. Koushiro narrowed his eyebrows, Miyako was stubborn. 

"IS NOT! INOUE!"

"Is too bastard!" 

"Is not stupid!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too times 1000345,46534!" 

Koushiro glared. 

"IS NOT times 1000345,46534 PLUS 100!" 

Jun shut the door as a toaster flew across the room. 

"They'll work it out." She said quietly. She then heard the comment _Pickles for brains_ and sighed heavily. "Or not." Yamato mumbled under his breath. 

*************************

And now we are deep in the heart of the Amazon Rainforest, or a really big oasis! Where a charming group of... missionary's are having a polite and dignified conversation. 

"Why do they call it Pakistan anyway? What a crappy name for a country! How about....BEN! Hahaha that's great!"

The man and woman known as Jane and masculine Jane looked at their newest member Chicos who was swigging down another bottle of Jack Daniels. "Jane...shouldn't you stop drinking?" The woman asked in an annoyed tone.

Chicos looked over at her and smiled, then vomited. "Uh, what were you saying...breathing Jane?" The woman known as Jane number 2 twitched, "Dammit, why did you barf on your holocaust cloak?!" 

"I hope you know your washing that by HAND! Yes! In the leech infested waters! I might forgive you if you....BOW TO ME hahahhahahahahahaha!" The rather gay looking man pulled on Jane2's sleeve. 

"She's out cold." He said as Jane2 glared in Chicos or Annoying Jane's direction. 

"Well at lest we've managed to Sacrifice- I mean...ENLIGHTEN that group of Natives. True they weren't Human, but you can never have too many anteaters in a freaky cult?" Jane2 two rubbed her forehead. "There was supposed to be s bunch of people here!"

The man called Masculine Jane scratched the back of his neck, "Well, we should have come BEFORE those Christians did."'

Just as Jane2 was about to comment Chicos popped up like a daisy, 

"I have decided that the leader really is just a balding man with a beer belly like my mother had told me! I am now converting to whatever Belief comes to my head....wait.....I'm drunk so this might take awhile WAIT! I am now a... Atheist!" 

Jane2 glared at her, "Do not mock our leader bob! He has promised to deliver us from this globally warmed fever nest!" Chicos waved her hand, 

"I have made my decision, plus I don't like eating goats bladders, I only joined your club thing so I didn't have to pay my taxes." "Plus people would think I was dead, so I could sneak up on em' and go BOO! And then they'd be SOOO freaked out they might die!"

  
"You are no longer called Jane, Masculine Jane, bring me..." She put her pinky finger in her mouth, "The Teddy Grahams!" Masculine Jane gasped. "No! Couldn't we just kill her instead?!" 

"No! She must PAY! NOW GO! Bring the teddy graham's!" 

by now Chicos had fallen into a drunken sleep, that's when the Jane's partook in their fiendish plot! 

*****************

READ AND REVIEW!!! Next chapter we meet Ken and Miyako finds out why she's barfing in the morning! RUN KOUSHI! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Sorry, the author is a little sleep deprived at this moment....


	8. Koushiro moves in, Mimi moves out

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did...well, maybe it would best to not divulge my plans...

Yamato stretched and looked over at Koushiro. "...Can you tell me now?" 

He asked as they neared the modest neighborhood. Koushiro wore an unhappy look. 

"No Yamato." He said pulling down the visor to block the sunlight. 

"How' bout now?"

"God dammit! I told you NO!"

Yamato frowned, then smiled, "Okay! Then I'll guess!" 

Koushiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do that Ishida." he muttered. 

"Did you forget her birthday?" Yamato asked rubbing his chin. Koushiro shook his head. 

"Her house is the third on the left. Did you....run over her cat-wait she doesn't have a cat. does she?" 

Koushiro rolled his eyes as Yamato kept guessing. 'I hope she'll accept my apology...' Koushiro switched the gear to Park, looking down at the note in his hand. He looked over at Yamato who was still Guessing. 

"Did you buy her a purple monkey dishwasher?!" He asked in horror. Koushiro began to twitch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!?!" Yamato blinked. "Ooooh....It's something serious isn't it? *Gasp* you gave her drugs!"

Koushiro narrowed his eyes and got out of the car to prevent himself from killing Yamato and of course he had to apologize to the all merciful Capitol Above The Well* 

(A/N: Capitol above the well is the meaning of Miyako's name in Japanese. In fact Miyako literally means Capitol.)

**********************************

Miyako stepped out of the shower, sighing, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to find some different clothes. She heard knocking on the door.

"Jun! get the door! I'll be down in a minute!" Jun did as Miyako said and opened the door. 

"I swear if that's you Yamato I'll literally HAVE YOUR GUTS FOR GARTERS!!!!" She didn't see Yamato, instead she saw Koushiro. 

"Oh...Hi. How have you been?" She asked giggling and twiddling her fingers. 

She nor Koushiro noticed Yamato had decided he wouldn't stay in the car. He had been standing behind Koushiro while Jun proclaimed her _Affection _towards Yamato. 

Miyako came down the stairs wearing a grey half-spaghetti string top , black pants and a different pair of purple tinted glasses. Her brown eyes flashed with anger and guilt when she saw Koushiro. 

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with dark colored pants. 

Jun who had changed shortly after she sprained Yamato's foot wore a camouflage strapless dress that came 3 inches above the knee, A grey sweat coat and her short spiky hair was down, still the Motomiya Maroon color. 

Koushiro scratched the back of his neck, "Miyako-chan. Can we talk?" He turned and saw Jun with Yamato sneaking into the living room behind her. 

"...In private?" He asked reading Jun's _Aha! so YOUR the one!_ look. Miyako nodded. 

"Sure." She had Koushiro come into the kitchen and sit down. "Ok." He followed her into the kitchen. He was annoyed that Jun seemed to be following him. "Yamato is sneaking around in the living room Jun."

Her eyes took a malicious glint , as he heard Matt start to sob. Jun smiled. "Hey. Would you like some tea Yamada-kun?" Yamato or known in America as 'Matt' stopped sobbing and looked up at the smiling Motomiya. 

"...Sure! Thanks alot Jun!" Jun smiled and disappeared into the kitchen to get some _Tea_.

******

Koushiro fiddled with the end of the table cloth. "I'm sorry about...you know...uh last night."

Miyako shot a careless look and yawned. "That's nice I'm going to sleep. Bye." 

Koushiro blinked "That's it? don't YOU have something to say sorry about?!" 

Miyako thought. "No. Oh wait I got drunk, I'd better repent." Miyako then rolled her eyes. 

"Drinking isn't a sin. At least not in Shinto-Buddhism." she said getting up as Jun bounced into the room. 

"Jun, what are you doing?" 

Jun picked up the tea kettle and poured a cup of peppermint then reaching under the sink pulled out the rat poison. She whistled the tune to Target as she grinded up the small green pellets into powder. 

"Your tea is done." She said with an evil grin. Miyako watched Jun go into the living room she picked up the phone that had 911 on speed dial. 

************

Yamato took his tea and stared at it. "Jun, why are you being so nice?" Jun tried to hide her hysterical laughter.

"I've deiced that it's better to forgive and forget." she said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Yamato smelled the tea and laughed. 

"Good try, but you should try and get rid of the smell, I've been poisoned before. But other than the odd smell and the pieces of rat pellets on the bottom of the cup. Good job. Use a darker tea next time."

Jun sighed, "I was so close..." Yamato patted her shoulder as she brought her hand up to her mouth in grief. 

"There there Jun, you'll kill me sooner or later. I have to sleep sometime right?" Jun stopped sobbing, "..Your staying with Izumi san right, where does he live?" 

Yamato nodded, thought the Yamada comment always annoyed him he didn't want her even more pissed off at him, or she might toss him in a wood chipper! 

After five minutes of awkward silence Yamato and Jun decided to check on Koushiro and Miyako, "Soo...THAT'S what happened." Yamato said wide eyed at Jun's information. Jun nodded. "Of course I'm sure they'll solve this problem...like adults and not like you who'd just run like a gazelle to the nearest air port." 

Yamato nodded and averted his glare, Jun pushed the door open. "Yah, they're mature. They'll figure it out." He said looking over her shoulder.

Jun and Yamato stopped and lost all hope when they saw that Miyako and Koushiro were behaving like children, that was ALMOST as bad as what Yamato would do. 

"It's YOUR fault not mine!" Miyako said for the millionth time. Koushiro narrowed his eyebrows, Miyako was stubborn. 

"IS NOT! INOUE!"

"Is too bastard!" 

"Is not stupid!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too times 1000345,46534!" 

Koushiro glared. 

"IS NOT times 1000345,46534 PLUS 100!" 

Jun shut the door as a toaster flew across the room. 

"They'll work it out." She said quietly. She then heard the comment _Pickles for brains_ and sighed heavily. "Or not." Yamato mumbled under his breath. 

*************************

And now we are deep in the heart of the Amazon Rainforest, or a really big oasis! Where a charming group of... missionary's are having a polite and dignified conversation. 

"Why do they call it Pakistan anyway? What a crappy name for a country! How about....BEN! Hahaha that's great!"

The man and woman known as Jane and masculine Jane looked at their newest member Chicos who was swigging down another bottle of Jack Daniels. "Jane...shouldn't you stop drinking?" The woman asked in an annoyed tone.

Chicos looked over at her and smiled, then vomited. "Uh, what were you saying...breathing Jane?" The woman known as Jane number 2 twitched, "Dammit, why did you barf on your holocaust cloak?!" 

"I hope you know your washing that by HAND! Yes! In the leech infested waters! I might forgive you if you....BOW TO ME hahahhahahahahahaha!" The rather gay looking man pulled on Jane2's sleeve. 

"She's out cold." He said as Jane2 glared in Chicos or Annoying Jane's direction. 

"Well at lest we've managed to Sacrifice- I mean...ENLIGHTEN that group of Natives. True they weren't Human, but you can never have too many anteaters in a freaky cult?" Jane2 two rubbed her forehead. "There was supposed to be s bunch of people here!"

The man called Masculine Jane scratched the back of his neck, "Well, we should have come BEFORE those Christians did."'

Just as Jane2 was about to comment Chicos popped up like a daisy, 

"I have decided that the leader really is just a balding man with a beer belly like my mother had told me! I am now converting to whatever Belief comes to my head....wait.....I'm drunk so this might take awhile WAIT! I am now a... Atheist!" 

Jane2 glared at her, "Do not mock our leader bob! He has promised to deliver us from this globally warmed fever nest!" Chicos waved her hand, 

"I have made my decision, plus I don't like eating goats bladders, I only joined your club thing so I didn't have to pay my taxes." "Plus people would think I was dead, so I could sneak up on em' and go BOO! And then they'd be SOOO freaked out they might die!"

  
"You are no longer called Jane, Masculine Jane, bring me..." She put her pinky finger in her mouth, "The Teddy Grahams!" Masculine Jane gasped. "No! Couldn't we just kill her instead?!" 

"No! She must PAY! NOW GO! Bring the teddy graham's!" 

by now Chicos had fallen into a drunken sleep, that's when the Jane's partook in their fiendish plot! 

*****************

READ AND REVIEW!!! Next chapter we meet Ken and Miyako finds out why she's barfing in the morning! RUN KOUSHI! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Sorry, the author is a little sleep deprived at this moment....


	9. Kissy kissy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did I'd make ken break his wee little puppy kicking legs!

+++++++++++++

A man and three children were in the living room, the children all between the ages of 3 1/2 and 10 were watching Azumanga Daioh while the father slept on the couch. 

The front door opened, "Mommy's home!" Mimi shouted. The kids jumped up, it looks like they each had a good story for their mother.

"Dad made us eat Curry and cheese Ramen!" One shouted, "Yeah and Ayumu used up all the hot water!" another screeched. 

"I did not Souta!" Mimi picked one of them up and slung him over her shoulder, She then made her way across the living room to a sleeping Taichi.

She then plopped Souta down on top of her husband. "You can't sleep when your watching them, Taichi." She said in a calm voice. 

Taichi sat up, her presence seemed to startle him. "Whatever they said...It's not entirely true!" He said, quickly reading the expression on her face he raised and eyebrow. "What?" He asked

standing up. 

"Get your shoes on. And tell the rest of your siblings to do the same" She said cheerfully to the kids. 

The three cheered and ran off into another room, "Where are they going?" Taichi asked stretching a bit, he was still fit. 

"We, including you, are going to visit Jun and Miyako." She said picking up a pair of wet socks. 

Taichi scratched the back of his neck. "Why?" He sounded completely serious. 

"Jun wanted to see the kids." She said plainly. "All of them?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yes Taichi, **ALL** of them." 

Taichi was quiet. "Then you have fun with that." He smiled, picking up the remote he changed the channel. 

Mimi went over and unplugged the TV. "Your coming too, we should give Koushiro and Miyako some parenting advice."

Taichi grinned, "Who would have guessed, I thought she was married to someone we knew, so it really worked out?" He looked a little shocked but he was happy for them. 

Mimi bit her lip, "Umm, well Koushiro didn't marry her for her green card..." She said quietly. 

Taichi looked at her. "Oh, so it was an accident, or does the husband even care?" 

Mimi laughed a little. "No Yamato's just glad HE doesn't have to help with the baby. I can't tell if Koushiro is happy or not..."

She rubbed her chin a little before throwing her arms in the air. "Oh well." She said walking over to where the staircase met the floor. 

"Get in the car!" She shouted as four children came thundering down the stairs like a herd of wild animals. 

Taichi moved out of the way as a girl with jet black hair cut just past her shoulders ran past wearing a layered shirt and a school girl skirt. 

The rest of the children looked like their parents, dark hair, brownish/orange eyes and a lovely skin tone. 

Taichi went and got the car keys while Mimi locked up the house and fed the dog, Michi. 

+++++++++++++++

Miyako was moping on her bed, on her back with her head drooping to the floor she glared at Koushiro who had just stepped through the doorway.

He had a blank, therefore unreadable, expression plastered to his face. Miyako rolled her eyes. 

"Well, what are we going to do?" She asked adjusting her glasses. Koushiro came and sat on her bed. 

"Your siblings are coming right? We could ask your sister Momoe what we should do, she's been through something similar." He said patting her back. 

Miyako scoffed, "Whatever, why don't we just talk to Mimi and Taichi when they get here." She mumbled slowly moving closer to the floor. 

Koushiro sighed. Miyako's stomach growled, she turned head so that it was facing upward.   
"I'm hungry." She said looking at Koushiro lovingly. Koushiro blushed, stiffly heading out of the room he turned on his heel at the door. "What do you want to eat?" 

He asked arching an eyebrow. Miyako crawled back up onto her bed, flopping onto her back and grabbing a pillow. She thought for a minute. "I want...chocolate ice cream with gummy bears on top. With crushed nori rounds on top as well.... and..." 

Koushiro was quiet, Miyako continued. "And some Sashimi on the side with Heinz mustard in place of Wasabi." She said happily. Koushiro nodded then headed downstairs. 

+++++++++++

Jun was on the phone with someone when Koushiro found Daiskue and Hikari washing dishes, miserable looks dominating their faces. 

Koushiro went for the fridge, 'Why is it always something weird that they crave?' he thought while taking out the freezer burned box of 'flavorite' chocolate ice cream. 

"Do you have any gummy bears?" He asked Jun who put her hand up, She mumbled something into the receiver and hung up. 

"Gummy bears? No we don't." She said walking over to the sink. "Have you finished washing your dishes?" she asked the two household youths. 

Hikari glared in response. Jun smiled. She threw Koushiro an odd look. "What are you doing?" She asked while he put yellow mustard on top of leftover sushi.

Luckily Yamato had gummy bears so our Koushi didn't have to go to the store. "Uh...why are Hikari and Daiskue-" Jun gave him a 'don't ask unless you WANT to be known as wheels' look. 

Koushiro was quiet and went upstairs it was now five pm. 

+++++++++++++

Koushiro went over and tapped Miyako in the shoulder, "Your ice cream's here." he said smiling. 

Miyako smiled and leaned forward. "Thank you." She said, hugging him gently. Koushiro was...confused to say the least. 

She had her face unnaturally close to his, Koushi's face reddened as her lips brushed against his... 

Miyako then popped back, her face paled. "I'll be right back." She said shoving the ice cream back to Koushiro as she ran to the bathroom. 

Koushiro was quiet until Miyako returned looking...perky... She smiled and grabbed hte ice cream. Collapsing on her bed cross-legged, she smiled at Koushiro. "Thanks for the ice cream." She said starting to grin. 

After a few minutes of nothing Koushiro left the room.

+++++++++++++

Kinda dull, but I managed to slip some Kouyako in there for you. REVIEW!!!!


End file.
